Travelers
by Rini8
Summary: 2 travelers, both strong, togeather unstopable **PLEASE REVIEW**
1. Soento

No I do not own Rini, Rini is property of Naoko Takeuchi. However I do own Soento, Soento is a person I made up all by myself so do not take him without my permission  
  
Chapter 1 Soento  
  
A man walks through the woods his long black hair blowing in the wind. This man was a traveler looking for something, something no one knew of. He always wore a white button shirt with a green cloth used for his belt, his pants a light brown color and brown boots, his eyes emerald green and a sword attached to his belt he also wore a golden yellow cape . This man has encountered demons, strong men looking for a fight, all sorts of stuff, all have fallen. You could say he was a slayer/traveler.  
  
He was not the only slayer/traveler, people have seen, there was 1 other, it was a girl. She had really long wavy pink hair that was let down and crimson eyes. She wore a red button shirt that attached to her red silk pants that only went down to her knees the red shirt part had sleeves that went down to her elbows, the shirt/pants had little orange flowers on them she wore a dress it was white and was about 6 or 7 inches above her knees it had about 1 inch thick straps, the straps that went down to her armpits then made a v shape .It wouldn't matter how short the dress or how big the v because the red shirt/pants would cover it up. She also wore a cloth for a belt hers was navy blue and it too had a sword attached to it she also wore red shoes.  
  
Their names were Soento and Rini. They were only 1 year apart in age she was 16 and he was 17. She always seemed to wear a smile on her face, he didn't smile as much as she did but he would smile and laugh sometimes. They were both great fighters and they were known for that, but not many people knew of them.  
  
They were both traveling in the woods that day. They both met and became partners  
  
This is where the story begins.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait for it..NOW" Soento jumps out of the bushes and starts to attack a demon with his sword slashing it over and over again. "Hiyaaaa" Rini then jumps out of the bushes and starts slashing the demon with Soento. After some slashing the demon falls leaving them victorious. All the villagers started to cheer and handed them their reward, some money, after some thank you's the duo was off again to go find someone else to save or help.  
  
"That was fun" Rini said "Well yeah if your definition of 'fun' is almost getting yourself killed." "What if that is my definition of 'fun'?" "Then you can say that was fun." They went through the forest talking about the definition of "fun" until it got dark and they had to set up camp.  
  
They then lit a fire and went to bed. At about 1:00a.m. Rini herd a noise from the bushes. She got out of her tent to go see what the noise was. She walked out and walked towards the bushes. Right when she was about to touch the bushes a little green thing about 8 inches jumped out it had a green body and almost looked like a human it had pointy ears and big red eyes. The little green creature looked scared it looked up at Rini and whispered "Run" 


	2. Disappearances

Chapter 2  
  
Disappearances  
  
The little creature ran but Rini quickly grabbed its leg and lifted it up upside down. "Now exactly why should I be running?" "Hurry run or the man will take you!" Rini shook her head slowly then took her sword off of her belt and held it up to the creature. "Now do you see this, it's a sword it is sharp and will kill the man and if he try's anything he will get slashed by this sword." With that said she dropped the creature and let it run away.  
  
Soento woke up by the sound of the little creature's feet against the ground. "Hey what was that?" "It was an annoying little creature..wait I just described you didn't I?" "Why was it running so fast?" "It had to go to the bathroom now I want to go back to sleep."  
  
The next day Rini got up before Soento and was ready for anything. She walked over to the place where Soento was sleeping and looked in side. "Soento!" "No it wasn't me.. oh it's you Rini." "You got to wake up sleepy head." "Why?" "Because.. now come on." She pulled him out of his tent and they continued.  
  
The words the little creature said ringed in Rini's head "Hurry run or the man will take you!" it kept saying over and over again .She shook it off. "Hey Soento now really what do think that green thing was." Rini Said "What green thing?" Rini fell to the ground "You forgot?!" "Forgot what?" "You are unbelievable." "What'd I do?" Rini Sighed "Forget it Soento just forget it"  
  
The duo kept walking until they saw a town. But there was something wrong with this town there was..only like 6 people and it looked like perfectly good town to live in. They walked up to one of the men left in the town and asked "Where did everyone go?" he answered "Well, the Sky went dark and stayed like that for days then people started to disappear and some people were found dead, stabbed to death and lots of people left the town. I can't leave or else I'll have no where to live and I don't want to live in the woods." "Wait, wait, wait." Rini started "people are found dead as in not living, not in this world anymore." "Hai" he said  
  
The next day they (again) set off in the forest and soon they found a town they asked few people and the same tings were happening there too. "Hey Rini" Soento started "what do think is happening with these towns?" "I don't know but..its affecting our money. In all the towns there was no one we save so we won't get any money which also means no food." "And no food means we won't get to eat!" Rini sweat dropped "no really" She said sarcastically "We gotta get some food!" he said as he grabbed her arm and started running  
  
They went to every town but the same thing in each town. "Why is this happening!" Rini said frustrated "What happening?" Soento questioned "Ya know if theres one thing I've learned from traveling with you it's to never try to explain any thing to you." Rini Said "Why" Soento said with a very puzzled look, Rini sighed "How do I put this so it won't hurt you..Soento you're a dumb little idiot who doesn't even know what a brain is." There was a slight pause "What's that" Soento said with his face even more puzzled "You're hopeless" Rini shook her head slowly back and forth while she said this.  
  
They continued in the forest until they herd something they looked through some bushed trying not to get caught and saw the most horrible thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HA HA HA you must suffer hehehe now you have to wait till I update to find out the horrible thing well, anyway R+R hehehe 


End file.
